Marioxxxx2626
Marioxxxx2626 is a Former-Admin, he joined somewhere around late 2015. Marioxxxx2626 appearance is a rainbow tuxedo with rainbow trousers, swords, a black tail, a purple cone hat, buxplosion, a rose, and a doge hat which makes up his character. Marioxxxx2626 is also known to be one of the most respected admins by salih1. Marioxxxx2626 has been liked and well known by old and new players of PBRP. He is no longer around as he left PBRP and the Countryball Community as a whole, this process started around February 2019 and has been successfully completed around, July 2019 without any interruptions. He no longer communicates with any of the other admins, he even unfriended them all on his account (except Salih1). He also barely plays ROBLOX anymore. Relations with Salih1 Marioxxxx2626 and salih1 both have great relations with each other even know they dont play as with each other very much they still get along. Marioxxxx2626 has played with salih1 a lot since late 2015 and early 2016 with each other in PBRP and did some rping together. Relations with Deadmau7EST These two get along very well, they dont play roblox very much but they do sometimes play mining simulator and rarely PBRP together. They do have some ties with each other but there aint much to explain on this one. Reaction to July 22nd He somewhat was involved in July 22nd but possibly only played a minor role but he was on Salih1 side and not the enemy. Hey did react a lot to it but marioxxxx2626 possibly wanted to stay out of it. Marioxxxx2626 did aid Salih1 throughout it. Mid-PBRP times Marioxxxx2626, during the the mid times of PBRP was mainly just minding his own business, he didn't do much but constantly monitor the discord and the game. He was in quite a lot of meetings with other admins to discuss changes, the future of the game and how to deal with the rebels. He never really took much interest, as he wanted to have fun with the roleplayers than do politics. When more rebels poured into the game, Mario got pissed and decided to begin launching some of his 'own' campaigns against the rebels, mainly Panzerkorp. Later he realized he might get himself into trouble and ceased fighting Panzerkorp as he found it worthless and a waste of time. There was a shock when Deadmau7est was hacked on 30th September 2018, Mario quickly went ahead and confronted the person behind it all, this person was ToastofUndead. After the incident, it was discovered that it was a joke and was staged to scare the community, this made Mario furious, this started pushing him to thinking of leaving the community. Late and Former PBRP times 2019 was the year where Mario would begin to move on and become less frequent on the game and the discord server. Mario in early 2019 started to give up on the community and began moving. Somewhere around June of 2019, he left Universeball for a few weeks, until rejoining again around July, but this would be short lived, during this time Mario was not really CB anymore, he had changed heavily and CB became an minority to him. He eventually left universeball again but this time for good, the game was shortly after shutdown. This caused him to also to leave the discord server, which he barely said a word on, the countryball era for Mario had ended and prepare to cringe, during July he had mainly became a furry, after the games shutdown Mario now Velko had became 100% furry and had little to no interest in countryballs, he refused to join any new countryball discord servers, and no longer talks to anymore countryball admins, except sometimes he will talk to Salih1. He is now on two furry discord servers which he is on like all the time, he roleplays and talks to the FC and has made a bunch of new friends, to basically to replace one's he has lost. Today he has no interest in Countryballs anymore and is completely someone different than he once was, he has put the past behind him and now looks more too the future. Trivia - Marioxxxx2626 face under his hat is the default smile -Marioxxxx2626's most famous quote is that he is not scared of rebels and the ASC. - He was the 115th player to like the PBRP game meaning he started playing the game around 113 or 114 likes. - This is not mario's first account his original account dates back to around 2012 or 2011 - As a furry, he sometimes still draws countryballs but mainly as a joke Untitled.jpg|A recent image he has drawn, to joke about the old group. Untitled.png|An old image against Panzerkorp and ToastofUndead Marioxxxx2626.png|His old Countryball OC 30ff488694bcc8736f2de64711121bbf.png|His Roblox character Category:Admins Category:Furries Category:Former Mod/Admin